TIME
by Insane Boy
Summary: When Quirkless Izuku thought his dream of being a hero was gone for good a stranger shows up and turns his world upside down. now follow him as he deals with villains , learning how to be a hero and Girls. IRON MAN IZUKU! IZUKU X HAREM!


**So here's the rewrite . For anyone here from the old version thanks for coming here. For anyone new go back to my old version of this and read the premise there. Ok for now let's get this started. **

**I don't own anything in this fanfiction. If I did I would be a very rich person.**

…**...**

"I'm sorry kid but your quirkless.", those were the words the doctor spoke that broke little Izuku Midoriya. "Wha..what". He stuttered out in shock as his mother clasped her hands over her mouth. "Sadly since you have an extra toe joint in your foot you are part of the 20% of the population that does not possess a quirk.", explained the doctor in a neutral tone.

With that being said it seemed like all the life had been sucked out of the boy as tears begun to build up in his eyes and his All Might action figure fell to the ground. He slowly got up and left the room. Sighing the doctor turned his attention to the boy's mother who was picking up the dropped toy. " I think he needs you now more then ever wouldn't you say so to?", he said to her.

Slowly she turned to the door and walked out to catch up to her grieving son. Not noticing the small smile on the doctors face. As soon as she left the room the doctors form briefly flicked form the doctor and a middle aged looking man seemingly from the west before turning back to the doctor. "Oh I wouldn't worry about powers for now little one. For soon you will be one of the greatest heroes ever.", he said to himself before chuckling.

**Time skip**

The train ride home was a somber one filled with only the quiet sounds of a young boys cries and a mother trying her hardest to comfort him. Surprisingly there was nobody else in the train car with them leaving them the only two on board that cart. Maybe it was for the best so no one else could inquire what was going on and possibly worsen the situation.

Once home Izuku went straight to his room in silence . His mother can only hang up her keys in sorrow as her son seemed to be losing the spark of hope he has. Sighing she heads to the kitchen to start preparing his favorite food to try and cheer him up.

An hour goes by and things haven't changed much . Izuku left his room and is now in front of the family computer watching his favorite video. A video about his favorite hero All Might saving the day with a smile on his face. It breaks his mothers heart to see him so devoid of life and happiness. And then he asked the question she had been dreading since the doctors office.

"I..I can s.. be a h.. r..right mom?", Izuku asked in a broken stutter of a voice. And just like that Inko midoriya was faced with her biggest challenge yet. Lie to her son and give him false hope only for the world to dash it or tell him the truth and crush his spirit right then and there. Just as she opens her mouth to answer there comes a knock on the door. "Let me just get that quickly.", she answers in secret relief that the dreaded moment would be put on hold for a bit , as she makes her way towards the front door of they're house. Once she reaches said door and opens it she is greeted to the sight the doctor from the quirk clinic. "Hello again miss midoriya .", he greets in a polite tone.

"What do you want.", asked Inko in a cold tone , maternal instincts kicking in. "Calm down . I may have good news depending on if my hunch is right. May I please come in?", he said in an almost cheerful voice making Inko raise an eyebrow at him. "And just why would I let you in after dashing my sons dream?.", she asked unmoved. "First of I did nothing of the sort. And secondly like I just said there may be hope for him yet. All you need to do is let me in and ask him a few questions and if he answers like I think he will then there will be no problems for his dream." the doctor replied still as cheerful as before.

With that being said Inko stepped aside but not before giving him a warning, " Break his little heart and i'll break you.", she said trying to be intimidating but instead of being terrifying she ended up looking like a pouting puppy. It took all the doctor had not burst out laughing.

Making his way towards the living room it didn't take long to spot the boy sitting in front of a computer. "Izuku could you give the doctor your attention for just a moment.", called out his mother standing in the doorway. Slowly he put pause on the video he was watching and left it to stand in front of the doctor. And dam was he a sad sight to behold. It was like looking at a burning train wreck with roasting alive kittens inside. That was oddly unnerving.

"Hello Izuku.", the doctor began taking small steps. "H..hello.", Izuku replied in a broken voice. "Remember what I said earlier at the clinic ?", the doctor spoke earning a nod from the boy. "Well I came to ask you a couple of questions. Is that all right with you?", he asked getting another nod from the boy. The doctor started by asking the first and most obvious question.

" Do you want to be a hero?", he asked. "Y.. ", answered Izuku. " Why?", asked the doctor. "Excuse me but I thought you were going to help him.", growled a slowly raging mother . " I will but I got to ask these first beforehand.", came his swift reply before asking Izuku again. "Why do you want to be a hero.". "T.. be like All Might. A hero who fights to keep everyone safe with a smile on his face. A hero that no matter how many villains and monsters they face can take them all and win. "answered Izuku in a determined tone fire burning in his eyes. Apparently that was what the doctor wanted to hear as evident by the big grin on his face.

"But I can't not when i'm quirkless.", spoke Izuku losing his bravado . "Kid what if I told you I could give you the power you need to reach your dream.", replied the doctor with a smile on his face. Saying that brought the living room to a deadly silence as Izuku stared wide eyed and his mother had a gaping expression on her face.

" Tell me have either of you heard of the multiverse theory?", asked the doctor. Both greenette's shook their heads no. "Oh boy . Well then you two might want to sit down for this.", he said in calm and trusting tone. Thankfully both mother and son followed his advice and took a seat on the living room couch.

"You see the multiverse theory is that there are many different universes in existence. In each and every universe is different from one another such as in one universe there are people with two hearts or in another humans don't exist and instead there are box people creatures that do everything a normal human could do and more.", said the doctor as he paused to take a breath and to take in their dumbfounded expressions.

"And that would bring me to why i'm here in the first place.", said the doctor before his form rippled and changed into a 5'6 tall , blond haired , green eyed american looking man . He wore a simple grey shirt and brown long pants , along with white sneakers. "Izuku midoriya I need your help saving the multiverse", he said his voice taking on an accent from Queens.

And once again the room was bathed in complete silence. No one said a word . You could hear the traffic from outside and even people talking on the street. Until it was broken by a , "WHAT!", from Inko. "Let me explain. You see i'm from another part of the multiverse more accurately i'm from a series of universes called the Marvel multiverse.", the man explained.

"It somewhat like this universe in the fact that there are heroes and villains but on a much much larger scale. In my universe there is a villain named void.", just mentioning that name sent chills down the spines of all those in the room. " Void was a monstrous foe to take on. Any that stood in his way was brutally dealt with. He would travel within the Marvel multiverse gaining more powerful items in hopes of ruling all existence.", the man said before taking a breathe and continuing.

" It got so bad to the point that the Marvel multiverse had to band together just to slow him down. Many were killed in the effort to stop him . In the end it came down to a last alliance of six heroes , villains and anti-heroes to face of against him. They were as follows , Iron man one of the smartest men alive that used technology to fight evil and solve problems. Doctor Victor von Doom a misunderstood villain/anti hero that ruled over a country and always put his people before his goals. Thor god of thunder and wielder of mjolnir. Captain America the sentinel of liability and bringer of hope to the weak. Doctor Stephen Strange sorcerer supreme and master of the mystic arts he's defended his world many times from invading forces. And the Ghost rider the spirit of vengeance and angel of justice if you were guilty the rider would burn your soul.", said the man as Izuku's eyes widened at the prospect of other heroes.

" The six of them began to search their multiverse to in hopes of creating a weapon to match Void , and they did. By combining many versions of a group of stones called the infinity stones. There are six in total now and much more powerful then when they were single collections. While forming a plan of attack on Void the decided to make a contingency plan in the form of me "Quod" on the off chance they failed. Seeing as to how i'm here and they're not it's safe to say what happened to them.", explained the newly named Quod.

"Using the power of the infinity stones i've battled Void many a time yet he always got away . In our final battle I realised I was not powerful enough to beat him even with the stones. So I trapped him in a prison deep within the remains of the Marvel multiverse. Due to the nature of my creation if I was not able to succeed in my mission then I was to buy time and find worthy individuals that could. And when I found them I was to give them the powers of my creators and an infinity stone to finsh what I started. Which brings me to why i'm here right now. Izuku midoriya I've come to ask you do you want to save the multiverse?", asked Quod.

If silence was a noise then the midoriya household would be considered party animals. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Ok guys .. this is getting creepy.", said Quod snapping them out of their trance. "WAAA", was their oh so intelligent response. "But he's just a child. Surely your joking.", demanded Inko. " I know what i'm asking is insane so that is why i'm giving you a choice in if you want to do this.", Quod spoke to Izuku. " I'll give you a few minutes to decide. If I may ask where is your bathroom?", asked Quod before getting pointed in the right direction.

Once they heard the bathroom door close Inko turned to face Izuku who was still dumbfounded. "Mommy do you think he was telling the truth about everything?", asked the young boy. "I honestly have no idea honey.", she replied. "What about the thing he said about needing help...my help?", asked Izuku. "No Izuku. Didn't you hear what he said about that thing . It's to dangerous.", said Inko in a stern voice trying to keep her baby boy from risking his life.

"But mommy didn't you also hear people need help. If nobody does something... then … who will save the day?", Said Izuku in a childish tone. That and the look of pure innocence on his face melted Inko's heart. She just couldn't say no to him. Not when he has a chance to be the hero he wants to be. To save and protect everyone. To be like All Might. She just couldn't take that away from him.

She then started contemplating what the "crazy guy who started all this" said . About how he would be in a team , meaning that there would be others there to keep Izuku safe. And if he was serious about giving Izuku a power then maybe he could take care of himself? There were the thoughts going through her head at this letting out a sigh she spoke with a watery smile ," Ok .. ok you can accept mr Quod's offer. But I want you to promise me you will be ok and that when things start getting bad you will leave for safety.", she said in a stern tone.

How Izuku just looked up with a smile. " Thank you mommy and I promise i'll be safe but I won't run away if somebody needs help because that what heroes do.", he said in a happy voice. Inko just rolled her eyes as she knew this was the best she was going to get out of her son . "Alright I know trying to convince you otherwise is pointless so just remember to stay safe ok sweetie.", Inko said in a mother tone hugging her son.

At this point they both heard the toilet flush and then the bathroom door opening. Mr Quod came back into the living room wiping is hands against his shirt. Inko shot him a look that said half you're going to get chewed out and half thank you for helping, needless to say he was slightly sweating bullets. " We've spoken about what you've said and while I don't like the idea of my baby going out to fight some crazy world ending monster i'll let him choose on the condition that he will be safe and protected, or else.", Inko said and ended in a growl.

Nodding his head Quod agreed before speaking. "Don't worry mam he will be safe the others will hopefully be like him . And he will have over ten years before any of this will happen so plenty of time for him to learn how to defend himself.", spoke Quod. That seemed to put Inko back in a good mood cause she started smiling again. Quod then turned to Izuku who was now filled with determination and hope.

"Now first up just to clarify. Do you Izuku midoriya accept the responsibility to fight evil and save innocents. That you will accept the power given to you and help to save all of creation?", asked Quod already knowing the answer. "Yes … yes I do .", exclaimed an excited Izuku. Chuckling Quod shook his head before starting to talk again .

"Very well first up the hero your going to receive power from is Iron man. Now before you question it I had a looksee into your mind and future. Your future to see which of the six's power were right for you and your mind to see if you could handle it.", he said raising his left hand to show a golden gauntlet with six stones in it. As he said mind the yellow one glowed and the green one glowed when he said time.

"Now seeing as how you don't have life threatening shards of metal slowly getting closer to your heart i'll have to improvise and do this.", Quod said before raising the gauntlet. All six stones on it glowed before a small glowing ball about the size of a marble was between his thumb and pointer fingers. Izuku didn't have time to awe at it because it shot from the gauntlet into his chest. For a brief moment he glowed green then returned to normal.

"Iron man's power came from what was essentially a space age pacemaker that both kept him alive and powered his suits. In place of this tho i've given you a quirk to compensate for this. The quirk will allow you the make the same arc reactor fluid however instead of it coming from a device in your chest your heart will pump it along with you blood.", explained Quod as Izuku's eyes widened at the fact that he was give a quirk. "Thank you mister Quod.", Izuku practically screamed , giving Quod a hug and putting a smile on Inko's face.

"While the thanks are appreciated i've got still got more to give you.", he said making the boy in his arms go limp. Letting him down Quod then raised his gauntlet again ,but this time he pulled out one of the stones, the green one. "This young Izuku is the time stone with it you will be able to control the flow of time such as slowing it down , speeding it up , reversing it , stopping it stuff like that except for time traveling.", said Quod before he placed the stone in Izuku's chest. As soon as he did the stone shone a bright light green before being absorbed in the boys chest.

"While I don't have much time I can still tell you this. While you hold the stone you will only be able to use a small fraction of it's power like this. All the stones need a medium of sorts to properly channel their powers. While I can't give you one right now I know you'll be able to make one in the future. Just keep in mind that it will need to be a very strong vessel to hold the stones power, if not then you could bring disastrous results. ", explained Quod to an almost faint mother and son.

Izuku was about to say something but was cut off by Quod, "Now I know what you're thinking and no I have not made a mistake if anything it's going to be even harder to find someone like you again young Izuku." he then turned his attention to Inko . "To help out I want both of you to have this.", he said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Inko. After a quick read she was left dumbfounded. "Mommy what is that?", asked Izuku . "That right there is the proof of ownership of a multi-billion dollar tech company called Stark Industries.", explained Quod even tho Izuku didn't get it.

"H..how ? W..w..why?", asked Inko her emotions on show for all to see. "Well you see for why, well I did say i'd give him everything for Iron man right well that includes his old company. And for how. Well let's just say well I was in your bathroom I used the time and space stones to travel time and when in the past I used the reality stone to make this a thing.", explained Quod as he pointed to his gauntlet.

"B..but how will we explain this to people who ask ?", asked Inko . "Well that's simple . As far as the world knows I was the owner of Stark Industries who had a system failure at an elder age. I had then decided to leave the company to an old family friend seeing as how I never married or had kids.", answered Quod. With that Inko just kept quiet as she tried to process this. "Oh just so you know you can go claim the company from as early as tomorrow.", said Quod.

He then turned his attention to Izuku one more time . "Listen kid I got to go soon before hand allow me to give you this advice. Never let what others say get to you. You can be a hero . A great one at that but it all depends on you.", said Quod in a moment os seriousness. "Oh and this part is absolutely important", he started gain both midoriya's attentions. "Get as many girlfriends as possible.".

With that statement Izuku turned red and Inko giggled. "You may think it yuckey now but when the time comes don't be afraid to tell the girl or girls you like about how you feel ok", said Quod with a smile. At this point Izuku is almost a tomato and you could almost see steam coming out of his ears while his mother couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing at her sons embarrassment .

While chuckling Quod felt a pull from his gauntlet and knew it was time. "As fun as this was i'm sorry to say I have to go now.", he said bring the room back to it's normal quiet. While Izuku wanted him to stay more he understood just why he had to go so instead of crying he smiled and said, "Thank you for everything mister Quod.", he said. All Quod did was nod in with a smile on his face.

"Take care now little hero . You've got a long road ahead of you but I know you'll pull through. He said before turning to Inko, "Take care of him please.",he said to her , all he got in return was a smile and the words, "I'm his mother you shouldn't expect anything less.", she said. With that he turned his back to them raised his gauntlet and made a blue portal appear in their living room. Turing back once more the last thing he said was, " Bye", before he waked through it.

**Time skip**

the next day both mother and son went to Stark Industries which was not that far away from their house thankfully. Inko had called in the morning to alert Izuku's school that he would not come in for the next couple of days as his Quirk had manifested and that they needed to attend to other matters. Once they arrived at the building it was really easy to get into said building once Inko showed her ownership of it. While she was handling the legal stuff and takeover of the company Izuku was allowed to wander around so long as he didn't go outside.

After a little bit of exploring Izuku came across a door with a hand print scanner on the right side of it and a note with his name on it on the door . Reading the note he found it was asking him to put his hand on the scanner next to the door. Seeing no reason not to he did. It took a moment but soon the scanner turned green and the door opened. Izuku stepped inside and was greeted to the site of hundreds of armors standing in a hallway on display.

"Greeting's young master Izuku", spoke a robotic voice shocking Izuku. "I am JARVIS . A.I creation of one Tony Stark and as of right now your humble assistance and property.", spoke the newly named JARVIS. As soon as those words made sense in Izuku's head he smiled. Oh this was going to be fun he thought.

…**...**

**And done. Well that was something. Again thank you for reading and if your here from the old version of this . Sorry I haven't updated but things just got to much and I lost the will to write. Even now i'm fighting my mind to pump this out. But enough about my problems. **

**First up, yes Izuku will still keep his harem so don'y worry about that. Just remember I don't do slow romance. It's won't be fast like last one but it's won't take 30 chapters.**

**Second, yes I changed a few things because while was not writing my mind was finding ways to improve the story. Such as making the way Izuku could use the suit's a quirk. **

**Third, I didn't dust of All for one like last time because of the above reason . I'm going to use him much later. **

**Fourth , without spoiling anything i'm going to be giving some characters a much happier life.**

**Fifth , happy new years to all of you hope you enjoy 2020**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to keep reading. This next time bye.**


End file.
